batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Knight (2010 film)
The Knight is an upcoming 2019 American superhero film directed, produced and written by Robert Jones-Bussing with Nathan Blake as a co-producer. Based on the DC Comics character Batman, the film is the second part of Jones-Bussing's Batman trilogy and a sequel to 2016's The Batman. Jon Hamm, Christopher Plummer and Danny John-Jules reprise their starring roles as Batman, Alfred Pennyworth and Lucius Fox, respectively. The film introduces Robin (played by Aaron Taylor-Johnson) for the first time since the 1997 box-office flop Batman & Robin, directed by Joel Shumacher. The Knight takes major inspiration from the "Prey" story arc as well as "Year Two". The plot takes place eight months after the events of The Batman. Batman has become a wanted fugitive by the GCPD, prompting a mysterious figure known as Hugo Strange (Stanley Tucci) to kickstart a campaign against the Dark Knight advocating his capture. On top of this, a private security force called TYGER enters Gotham City with the objective of hunting down a figure who calls himself "the Riddler" (Michael Emerson). Initial planning for the film began about five months after the release of The Batman. Robert Jones-Bussing wrote the story for the movie in three weeks and production began some time after. A sequel titled The Caped Crusader is currently in the writing stage and is set for a 2022 release. Plot 'Temporal Repose' Eight months have passed since the fall of Roman Sionis. The False Facers have since retreated into a crime-ridden area known as "the Slums" and Bruce's work as Batman is slowly but surely pushing back organized crime in Gotham with the help of newly-promoted James Gordon. Meanwhile, a private military force known as TYGER enters the city inconspicuously with the objective of hunting down a criminal identified as "the Riddler", who has escaped his former hideout in Blüdhaven. After breaching a seedy nightclub called The Stacked Deck in search for the Riddler, the TYGER operatives find nothing and fall back. Later on, Batman interrupts a sting operation set up by the GCPD by shaking down a drug dealer for information on a supplier by the name of "The Fish". Max Cort, the officer in charge, tries to stop Batman, but fails. Later at the MCU, Cort argues with Gordon that Batman "constantly undermines their work" but is quickly shut down by Gordon as he leaves for a late-night television show appearance with Mayor Kauss and renowned psychologist Dr. Hugo Strange, who debates that Batman is a menace to society and that behind his guise lies a mentally disturbed individual. Kauss agrees, and proposes the creation of a task force to deal with Batman and places Gordon in charge, much to his reluctance. After the show, Kauss personally offers Strange the task of becoming a police consultant and allows him access to all the records of violent crimes in the GCPD. 'Illusive Truths' The next morning, Bruce visits Tommy in Arkham Asylum. Just after that, he is summoned to Wayne Enterprises, where he is introduced to an armored vehicle which Neil calls the "Batmobile". Testing out the Batmobile, Bruce ultimately decides to make it his official mode of transportation when fighting crime. Upon returning to Wayne Manor, Bruce is introduced to an old woman named Leslie Thompkins, who reveals that she has a past with Bruce and that she was a mutual friend of his parents. In a flashback, Leslie explains that she was chosen to be Bruce's godmother just before his parents were murdered, and that she could never bring herself to talk to Bruce once he got older until now. After the conversation, Leslie leaves, but not before asking Bruce to come visit her at her eponymous medical clinic in the Slums. Afterwards, Alfred apologizes to Bruce for not telling him, but the latter ultimately forgives him. Observing the Batcave, Bruce finds another entrance to the underground lair that would suit the Batmobile. Meanwhile, Gordon retains evidence being sought after by Strange in the GCPD. 'Personal Matters' At the Iceberg Lounge later that evening, a hooded man confronts sordid mobster Oswald Cobblepot and inquires him about another gangster known as "Boss Zucco". Cobblepot breaks, and gives the address of another individual who knows how to get to Boss Zucco. The man leaves just before Cobblepot's sentinels barge in. Cast *Jon Hamm as Bruce Wayne/Batman: Billionaire playboy by day, the Dark Knight detective by night. Bruce Wayne is forced to go toe-to-toe with not one, but two ''of the most cunning adversaries he has faced yet. **Thomas Horn as '''Bruce Wayne (age 14)' *John Cleese as Alfred Pennyworth: The loyal butler of Bruce Wayne. *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Dick Grayson/Robin: A former acrobat, Dick Grayson was only eight years old when he witnessed his family being murdered by "Boss Zucco", an infamous gangster who had been extorting money from the circus that the "Flying Graysons" had performed in. **Braden Fitzgerald as Dick Grayson (age 9) *Bryan Cranston as James Gordon: A recently promoted captain in the GCPD, James Gordon is forced to choose sides when Hugo Strange, a respected psychiatrist, begins a media campaign against Batman and is placed in charge of a task force designed to deal with the Dark Knight. *Delroy Lindo as Lucius Fox: The current CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Lucius Fox continues to assist Bruce Wayne as he fights against Professor Hugo Strange and the mysterious Riddler. *Michael Emerson as Edward "Eddie" Nashton / The Riddler: A serial killer/criminal who surfaces in Gotham City. **Chandler Canterbury as Edward "Eddie" Nashton (age 16) *Stanley Tucci as Professor Hugo Strange: A gifted psychologist, Hugo Strange appears in Gotham City with the sole objective of hunting down the Batman and deducing his identity. *Helen Mirren as Leslie Thompkins: A gifted medical professional who resurfaces in the slums of Gotham City after spending roughly two years in Metropolis, Leslie Thompkins helps treat the neglected individuals who live in the impoverished parts of Gotham while attempting to reconnect with Bruce. *Stephen Lang as Judson Caspian/The Reaper: A famous Gotham City socialite who returns from Europe with his daughter Rachel. Unbeknownst to Rachel and the rest of Gotham though, is that Judson is secretly the Reaper: a vigilante who was frequently active during the 1950s. Now that Judson has returned, his guise as the Reaper is also resurrected. *Phillip Seymour Hoffman as Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin: The self-proclaimed "gentleman of crime", Oswald Cobblepot is a rotund mobster that has recently took up a "misson" of sorts; a mission that involves the complete takeover of Gotham, starting with the slums. *Jason Issacs as Neil Morton: A trusted inventor who works in the Progressive Investments Division of Wayne Enterprises. Jason Issacs was reportedly reluctant to return as Neil, but ultimately had a change of heart. *Jenna Fischer as Rachel Caspian: The daughter of Judson Caspian who becomes infatuated with Bruce. *Ray Liotta as Tony Zucco: A gangster who contributes to the origins of Robin. *Natasha Calis as Barbara Gordon: The niece/adoptive daughter of James Gordon. *Melissa Sagemiller as Barbara Eileen Gordon (née Kean): The wife of James Gordon. *Dylan McDermott as Max Cort: A gung-ho police sergeant within the GCPD who begins to derail Batman's work. *Thomas Gibson as Thomas Wayne: Bruce's father. *Radha Mitchell as Martha Wayne: Bruce's mother. *Sam Douglas as Clancy O'Hara: The respected chief of the GCPD. *Chiwetel Ejiofor as Cripus Allen: A detective working in the Major Crimes Unit. *Colm Feore as Peter Grogan: The new commissioner of the GCPD. *Chris Parnell as The Fish: A drug peddler. *John Noble as Wilson Kauss: The current mayor of Gotham City. *Brooke Burns as Vicki Vale: A Gotham City photo journalist. *Jessica Collins as Hannah Vale: Vicki Vale's sister. Michael C. Hall makes a brief appearance as Tommy Elliot at the beginning of the film and Emily Rose plays his girlfriend, Peyton Riley, who also appears at the beginning of the movie. Appearances Individuals *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alfred Pennyworth *Dick Grayson/Robin *Lucius Fox *Edward "Eddie" Nashton/The Riddler *Professor Hugo Strange *Leslie Thompkins *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin *Neil Morton *Roman Sionis/Black Mask (referenced) *Thomas "Tommy" Elliot/Hush* *Vicki Vale (referenced) *Rachel Caspian *Peyton Riley *Jonathan Crane *Peter "Jack" Grogan *The Fish *Sarah Essen *Edward's father *Max Cort *Hannah Vale Technology *Batsuit Mk. II *Bat-Vision / Detective Mode *Bat-Mini / Plecotus *EMP Charge *Shockwave Fusillade Weapons *Batarangs *Electric Batarangs *Remote Electric Charge *Remote Control Batarang *Smoke Bombs *Explosive Gel *Robin's staff *Riddler Gas *Janus Cosmetics toxin (referenced) Vehicles *Batmobile/Designate: CATAPHRACTOS Inspirations *''Prey'': Most of the publication is the main inspiration for the film. *''Earth One (volume two)'' *''Turning Points'' *''Year Two'' *''Batman (1989)'' *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Year One'' *''The Case of the Chemical Syndicate'' *''Year Three'' Riddles *I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I? *What is in seasons, seconds, centuries and minutes but not in decades, years or days? *I am always hungry, I must always be fed. The finger I touch will soon turn red. What am I? *Always invisible, yet never out of sight. What are they? *Y Y U R Y Y U B I C U R Y Y 4 M E *What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats? *You saw me where I never was and where I could not be. And yet within that very place, my face you often see. What am I? *Every dawn begins with me. At dusk I'll be the first you see, and daybreak couldn't come without what midday centers all about. Daises grow from me, I'm told and when I come, I end all cold, but in the sun I won't be found yet still, each day I'll be around. *What letter is nine inches long? *What letter travels the greatest distance? *What letter is most useful to a deaf woman? ''Note: Special thanks to Sci100 and Prince of Sparta for the riddles! '' Category:XtranormalGeek Category:Earth-819